


Kochanek

by NoNameRat



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 03x16, M/M, nieodwzajemniona miłość, smuteczki, spoilery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Jego kochanek był w innym kraju, lecz najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie był jego kochankiem.Coś mi się wydaje, że lojalność Sebastiena wobec kapitana była czymś więcej niż mogło by się wydawać.





	Kochanek

Jego kochanek jest w innym kraju. Ukradkiem, kiedy nikt nie patrzył, dzwonił do niego i szeptał wszystko czego nie mógł powiedzieć na głos. Przesyłał mu maile i smsy, ale nigdy nie spotykali się twarzą w twarz, żeby inni nie nabrali podejrzeń. Rozmawiali wieczorami, wymieniając między sobą sekrety, które słowo za słowem zmieniały ich życia. I choć na początku Sebastien był rozdarty, komu być wiernym, ostatecznie podjął decyzję. Wierzył, że jego kochanek mógł zmienić jego życie. Że kiedy cała ta przeklęta szarada, to ukrywanie się i nieustanne kłamstwa skończą się, Sean powróci do Wiednia i zostanie z nim. I tak jak Sebastien sądził – jego życie zmieniło się, ale na gorsze. Umarł, nawet nie zdążywszy się pożegnać.

\-----

Jego informator był w innym kraju. Przyciszonym głosem, za zamkniętymi drzwiami, odbierał od niego telefony i słuchał relacji z przeszpiegów. Dostawał zdjęcia dokumentów i dane skradzione z gabinetu księcia. Nigdy nie spotykali się, nawet kiedy mieli okazję, żeby nikt nie nabrali podejrzeń. W późnych godzinach Sebastien zdawał mu raporty, przekazując skradzione i przechwycone informacje, każda z nich zmieniała układ w politycznej walce o władzę. Sean nie miał innego wyboru jak zaufać Sebastienowi, ale wierzył w sprawę i oddanym jej członkom. Ostatecznie Sebastien okazał się być cennym pracownikiem i jak się okazuje, gotowym nawet oddać życie za to w co wierzył. Musiało to wystarczyć, bo Sean nic innego, poza oddaniem się słusznej sprawie, dla Sebastiena nie miał.

**Author's Note:**

> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz dodać coś od siebie. :)


End file.
